Ninjago Hangover: The Sequel
by Prizana
Summary: This is the sequel to Ninjago Hangover! WARNING: This fanfic may change your IQ. XD Plz read! I'm full of randomness, so don't get surprised if I write a bunch of random stuff! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

.:Hey peeps! This is the sequel to Ninjago Hangover! JacetheAceofChaos wanted this! Now I'm gonna be in this one! I'm gonna be the ninja of umm, I'm not gonna be a ninja then. Anyways, I'm Abby in this one. Lily will be in this too. Also another OC, Kate. She likes Kai. Another one of my OC's in this will be Coco who likes Lloyd.:.

Me: STORY TIME LIL' PEEPS!

Little children: YAY!

Me: Once upon a time...

Cole: Sensei gone yet?  
Lily: Uggh! He's still getting ready to leave!  
Sensei: I'll be back at 11:00A.M. my students! Take care of the bounty while I'm gone.  
Kai: Okaaaaaaaayyyyy.  
Coco: He's gone!  
Kate: YESSSSSSS!  
Cole: Lily invite! Coco decorate! Lloyd buy the boos!  
Lloyd: But I'm not old enough to buy boos.  
Cole: Then just buy them from a hobo!  
Lloyd: Okay. *goes off to buy boos from a hobo*  
Cole: Kate get your sexy lady friends!  
Kate: K!  
Cole: Kai get the burning man ready!  
Kai: Getting it started!  
Cole: Jay you're in charge of the electrical system video games, TV, disco ball etc.  
Jay: I'm gonna do it! *runs away to do it but slips on soap*  
Coco: I was decorating, and I must of accidently dropped that.  
Cole: Nya get the games set up!  
Nya: *brings out Twister*  
*Pythor appears*  
Pythor: I love Twister! I'm slithery, so I'll most definately win!  
Jay: How'd he get here?  
Lily: Just ignore him!  
Jay: Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on him.  
Pythor: *gets more serpintine*  
Jay: GREAT! MORE EYE WATCHING TO DO!  
Kate: Hehe Cole: And I'm in charge of the food! INCLUDING CAKE! Lily, Kate did you guys invite the sexy ladies and the people?  
Kate: Sure thing!  
Lily: Yup!  
Cole: LET'S GET THIS PARTAY STARTED!  
Lloyd: *comes back with boos*  
*everyone finishes setting stuff up*  
*guests arrive*  
Abby: WHO WANTS TO PARTAY?!  
Cole: I DO! WOOT WOOT WOOT! *rips off shirt*  
Lily: *faints*  
Kate: Epic! *sees Kai dancing like a maniac* He so cute!  
Lily: And Cole's so cute!  
Kate and Lily: *sighs*  
Hot Sexy Ladies: *gathers around Cole and Kai*  
Cole: SCORE!  
Kai: Time for some fun!  
Lily: *sees girls cuddling around her Cole**growls* MY COLE! *beats up girls*  
Kate: MY KAI! *beats up other girls*  
Random Girl: Owww!  
Kai: She looks so attractive when she's fighting like she's mental.  
Cole: Tell me about it.  
Kate and Lily: *finishes off girls*  
Cole: OMG! You look so hot!  
Kai: Kate now I love you!  
Lloyd: *having awesome party make-out with Coco*  
*make-out session ends*  
Zane in the background: I demand to be in this story and have a GF!  
Abby: Sorry you can't!  
Zane: Okay. Wait! It's not okay!  
Abby: Hehe yeah.  
Cole: *sees Jay and Coco having a Yo Mama battle*  
Coco: Yo mama so old that her breast milk is powder!  
Jay: Actually that's true. *laughs nervously*  
Coco: Okay?  
Jay: Yo mama so fat that everytime she turns around it's her birthday!  
Coco: That's actually true! *laughs like a lunatic*  
Jay: *also laughs like a lunatic*  
Coco: Hehe!  
*everyone slowly starts passing out in different places*

Me: Tomorrow I'll read the next part to you lil' peeps!  
Little Children: *suffering from too much violence*  
Me: Ehh whatever!

.:Like? Send in ideas for places where they shall wake up! Review!:. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cole: *wakes up in bed with prostitute* Uh-oh! *runs out*  
Prostitute: But wait! You didn't pay and I'm pregnant!  
Cole: RUN! *runs all the way to California*

Kai: *wakes up in garbage can of high school* Uggh Cheerleader 1: OMG! HE'S SO ADORABLE GET HIM! *chases Kai*  
Kai: Oh snap! *runs away*

Jay: *wakes up in bar*  
Same Feds from Ninjago Hangover: Hey! You're too young to be here! *tries to shoot Jay but shoots self instead*  
Jay: Run! *runs out*  
*everybody else wakes up in different places*  
Abby: Where is everyone? Woah! I'm on the bounty alone! *runs inside and steals all video games* RUN! *runs off but falls in ocean*  
Abby: *sees Lily passed out next to guest's skeleton* Hey Lily!  
Lily: *wakes up* Hey Abby! Let's find the others! Abby: Okay! *gets in Explorer with Lily*  
Lily: Let's go!  
Abby: *drives away to Costco*  
*some random amount of time later*  
Sun: *rises up even though it's night time* I'm the moon! Hehe!  
Lily: Shut up Sun! *throws shoe at Sun*  
Lily's lost Son: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOMMY THREW A SHOE AT ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Lily: Sorry Billy, I think that's your name. I was aiming for the Sun! *throws other shoe at actual Sun*  
Sun: Ouch! *falls down*  
Abby: We're here! *gets out*  
Lily: Hey, there's Jay! *sees Jay with a beard and beer bottle sitting out in front of the crap shack*  
Abby: Hey Jay!  
Jay: *groans* Hey Abb.  
Lily: Get in the car before the hoes get you!  
Hoe: GET HIM!  
Army of Hoes: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA! *tries to get Jay*  
Abby: QUICK!  
Jay: OKAY! *gets in car quickly*  
Lily: DRIVE!  
Abby: OKAY! *drives away quickly*

.:LIke? Each chappie will be for each person!:. 


	3. Chapter 3

.:I'm bacyackkk! Today I just found out about Jeff The Killer. Now just go to sleep...:.

Lily: ZOMG!  
Abby: WATCH OUT FOR THAT HOBO!  
Jay: I need to shave...  
Lily: Hehe yeah you're old enough to!  
Jay: K...  
*random hotel room*  
Cole: *wakes up next to girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Girl: WAIT!  
Cole: *runs away**walks through lobby naked but doesn't notice*  
Pedobear: What a nice body.  
Cole: Huh? *looks down* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *spinjitzus* There!  
Girl: ZOMG A NINJA!  
Cole: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs* 


	4. Chapter 4

.:Once upon a time there was a fanfiction author who disappeared with no trace for almost 8 months (I think XD) and this day she finally returned... ...her name is... ME!:.

Lily: I wanna go to California.  
Abby: Why?  
Lily: Because...  
Abby: And hot in hills and one more regret to blah blah blah blah pika pika you're my little butterfly dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun you're my little butterfly green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!  
Lily: Wut are you singing?  
Abby:Well... right now I'm listening to the pikachu song 10 hours on Youtube while driving.  
Lily: ...  
Abby: WHAT?!  
Lily: Nuthin.  
Jay: MOAN ARE WE THERE YET  
Abby: NO YOU HOBO NOOB!  
Lily: You're weird...  
Abby: I DON'T CARE MY FRIENDS SAY I'M A SYCHOTIC WEIRDO!  
Lily: ...  
Abby: But I take that as a compliment! Oh, and also the boys at school say I'm a stalker, but that's also a compliment.  
Lily: ...  
Jay: Are we there yet?  
Abby: YESSSSSHHHHHHHHH!  
Lily: HEY THERE'S COLE!  
Abby: Oh...  
Cole: *walks around with prostitute stalking him* *sees Abby* HELP!  
Prostitute: *staps Abby in the shoulder in super saiyan mode*  
*Prostitute and Abby go in to super saiyan anime mode*  
Abby: *blue ball appears in hands and starts getting bigger* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Prostitute: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!  
Abby: *throws ball at Prostitute* HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!  
Prostitute: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
DEFEAT!  
Abby: Your evil shall not spread over this planet no longer...  
Prostitute: *nods head*  
Abby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *throws Prostitute in to sky and twinkle sparks* *falls back onto ground*  
Cole: ...  
Abby: *turns to everyone* Where shall we go next?

.:Sorry for the half year wait XD. I only capitalized Prostitute, because her name really is Prostitute XD. BBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!:. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily: *takes over wheel while Abby reads creepypastas*  
Abby: Strangely creepypasta doesn't scare me one bit.  
Cole: Really?  
Abby: Yeah, I've always been kinda morbid in that kind of way...  
Cole: ...  
*everyone chills and crap while Lily drives*  
Lily: *drives by high school and sees crowd of rabid fangirls*  
Kai: AAAAAAHHHHH HELP RABID FANGIRLS!  
Abby: NO Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cole: *sees army of snake fangirls chasing Kai* ...  
Rattla: *jumps into le car*  
Abby: HOLY CRAP NO!  
Rattla: My head hurts... *tries to bite Abby but misses*  
Abby: OH BABY OH LORD OH JESUS! *ties Rattla up and and lets waste out on him XD*  
Lily: Let's go save Kai!  
Abby: Okay!  
*Lily and Abby go beat up rabid fangirls 80's style*  
Lily: Anyways, where's Kate?  
Abby: Idk

-Somewhere in the Ocean-

Kate: *gurgle gurgle* Help...  
Suddenly, a wild shark appears Kate: OH HOLY CRAP! *swims away as fast as she could*

-One Block Away From Ninjago High-

Jay: Are we there yet?  
Lily: No Jay: Are we there yet?  
Lily: NO Jay: Are we-  
Lily: *beats up Jay*

.:Sorry for short chappie, but you know I've been gone for over half a year or so. Review!:.


End file.
